The subject matter of this disclosure relates generally to processing of botanical matter to extract and administer therapeutic substances found therein. A variety of substances used in medicine are found in botanical matter. For example, willow trees produce salicylic acid which is the active metabolite of aspirin. Ginger has long been known for counteracting nausea. Cannabis, which has more recently become recognized for its medicinal properties, contains substances which have therapeutic value for patients with chronic pain, multiple sclerosis, epilepsy and HIV/Aids. Unlike some other botanical matter with medicinal use, cannabis is typically combusted and administered via inhalation of smoke. This is problematic because combustion may produce unwanted and unhealthy by-products. It is known to extract substances of interest from botanical matter to produce a liquid solution. The liquid solution can then be vaporized by a delivery system. The resulting vapor, which typically does not contain all of the unwanted and unhealthy by-products of combustion, is inhaled by the user. “E-cigarettes” are an example of a system based on vaporization of substances in a liquid solution.